Surprise
by asami28
Summary: Belphegor rentre épuisé de mission, il s'affale sur son lit et fait un étrange rêve où il apprend l'identité de son futur amant..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Pairing & Rating** : Du M sur du BelXFran (Du 2 en 1)

Fiction sur Belphegor et Fran, en fait j'adore ce couple / Moi qui voulait leur faire honneur -" La honte ! :$

Bon en tout cas merci de me lire :) :)

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

POV Belphegor

"Je suis crevé, j'en peux plus, vite mon lit, je veux dormir !"

Cette mission avec Squalo était chiante, le prince s'est vraiment ennuyé. Et l'autre requin qui n'arrêtait pas de gueuler pour un rien. Quant il râle lui, il fait pas semblant ! Surtout que sans Mammon, c'est l'ennui mortel. Cette mini arcobaleno, elle, savait s'amuser, les tours qu'on avaient fait ensemble étaient inoubliables.

Aller en mission avec elle devient toujours divertissant, mais avec la race de requin ce n'était pas la même chose... Bon bref, je suis enfin rentré au manoir et c'est pas trop tôt. Je sort de la voiture en laissant les serviteurs(respect, paix et harmonie règne chez les varia...ça se voit non?) s'occuper des bagages.

J'entre dans l'immense hall et monte l'immense escalier devant moi en trainant des pieds. Il traverse l'immense couloir passant par l'immense salon dont Mammon et Lussuria sont installés sur l'immense table devant une immense télé, je chercher ma chambre dans ce petit et modeste château dont j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il s'élargit à chaque fois que je reviens de mission.

Et enfin, je trouve ma chambre qui est de la taille de toutes le autres, c'est-à-dire de taille moyenne, c'est vrai, soixante dix mètres carré pour une chambre, c'est normal... Je soupire.

"Après tout, je suis un prince, c'est la moindre des choses."

Oui, mais cette vie commence à me les briser, j'en ai marre. Ça m'est jamais arrivé pourtant mais aujourd'hui je sais pas pourquoi mais tout me gonfle, le moindre petit truc m'est insupportable. J'ai l'horrible envi de tout casser, briser, déchirer en petits morceaux. J'ai envi de meurtre mais je ne préfère pas le montrer car dans ce putain de château, tout le monde est habitué à ce boss qui est en constante mauvaise humeur et qui casse tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

Si je m'y met aussi, on va me souler et ça je déteste, c'est exactement comme quant on me prenait en pitié lorsque mes parents et mon frère ont morts. Ça c'est la version officielle, c'est ce qu'il y a sur les papiers, normal après tout "famille assassinée par le jeune cadet" ça fait désordre pas vrai? Mais qu'ils aillent tous se pendre!

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne montre pas me yeux, c'est pour que les autres ne voient pas à quel point je les méprise et les hais. Énervé par mes dernière pensées qui ont fait ressurgir de très mauvais souvenirs, j'enlève mes sapes sans délicatesse et plonge sur mon lit à baldaquin.

"Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai demandé un lit de petite princesse? Ah, c'est vrai, il est confortable et moelleux, quoique je fasse ces saloperies d'insomnies me rattrapent!"

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je vais peut-être enfin dormir une nuit entière. C'est ça... L'espoir fait vivre. j'ai la tête qui tourne, merde, je dois vraiment être crevé! Je me sens bien, calé dans mon lit que même si je faisais le double de ma taille je ne toucherais pas le bord.

"Pourquoi cet enfoiré de crâne de fait si mal? On peut pas être tranquille même au bord du nirvana, hein?"

Je vois. Quelqu'un a décrétait qu'aujourd'hui, tout serait pour me faire chier. Mais qui? Dieu? Nan! Qu'il reste au ciel et le monde s'en portera bien mieux. J'ai vu et fais assez d'horreurs pour savoir que ce type a autant de pouvoirs qu'un papillon, tout le monde l'adore, l'admire mais il aime jouer avec le feu et aussi con qu'il est, il se brûle et meurt lentement. Voilà la vie en gros.

Merde, ça me gonfle tout ça! C'est en râlant et en jurant que je m'endort soudain. Je me sens étrangement apaisé, je suis étendu, allongé mais je ne sens pas sur quoi. Je ne suis plus dans mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois... Rien. Le néant.

J'essaye de bouger mais il y a une sorte de résistance qui ralenti mes mouvements. De l'eau. Je suis entrain de couler! Pris d'une panique soudaine, je me débats de tout mes forces et tente de remonter à la surface. Mais mes membres sont trop détendu, je n'ai plus aucune force. Je vois la surface s'éloigner de plus en plus. Je renonce, me laissant sombrer vers la profondeur des abysses.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, me relevant brusquement. Je ne sait plus où je suis. Je regarde autour de moi, je reconnais ces draps, mes draps en soie bleu et ces rideaux fins qui tombaient du cercle en argent au plafond au-dessus de mon lit. Mon lit, j'étais dans mon cher et tendre lit.

Soulagé que ce ne soit qu'un de ses stupides rêves, je soupire et passe une main dans les cheveux. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je dormirais tout la nuit...Attends voir, depuis quand mes cheveux sont aussi longs? Je prends une mèche blonde entre mes doigt et l'examine en la ramenant devant mes yeux. Blonde, ça c'est normal mais... Ondulée?

"Depuis quand es-ce que mes cheveux sont ondulés? Merde, c'est quoi ça encore?"

Bon, on va dire que j'ai bougé pendant la nuit et qu'ils ont pris la forme de...J'suis pas crédible, hein?

Et bien, je mens fous royalement. Je m'assis au bord du lit mais je vois quelque chose qui casse absolument ma dernière réplique.

"Mes bras et mes jambes, depuis quand sont-ils si longs? Mes bras sont toujours aussi blancs mais ces quoi ça? Depuis quand j'ai des muscles moi?"

Putain cette phrase me gonfle à force de la répéter et pourtant en examinant mon corps y'a que cette putain de phrase qui me vient. Depuis quand mon corps a-t'il autant changé sans que je sois au courant.

"Et merde..."

Je regarde mon torse, des tablettes de chocolats? Moi qui déteste faire de la muscu! Sans le vouloir, je saute hors du lit et fonce dans la salle de bains pour voir ce corps, mon corps en entier. En marchant, je peux voir que j'ai pris quelques centimètres mais merde, on grandit pas comme ça en une nuit. J'entre et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je lève mes yeux lentement et regarde dans le miroir... Et vois ce que je ne veux pas voir.

-Putain de bordel de merde!

Je suis de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts et raides, je n'ai aucun muscles et suis très maigre. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi es ce que dans ce putain de miroir je vois un mec grand, musclé, les cheveux mi-longs et légèrement ondulés? Pourquoi es ce que je vois un mec d'une vingtaine d'années qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui n'a pas mon corps?

Enfin si, c'est mon corps mais avec quelques petites modifications.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre !

Il est court pas vrai ? Je sais pas cette fic ne sera longue de toute façon et le prochain chapitre sera vraiment plus long !

Merci de me lire et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée ^^

Empêcher moi d'écrire des horreurs xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hop, le chapitre 2 :p

Ah, j'ai oubliée de préciser un truc ! C'est du Dark Bel ! *0*

Et oui il est vraiment très méchant, Pauvre Fran il va souffrir *me taper pas T_T*

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir tout en essayant de remettre toutes les informations dans l'ordre. Je ne suis plus dans MON corps mais celui avec quelques années en plus donc, surement mon futur moi. Je regarde autour de moi, la salle de bain a changée, elle a la même forme principale mais elle est... Plus moderne, ouais c'est ça. Je jette un oeil un peu partout puis revient sur le miroir, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir y était reflété.

"Tiens, je dors avec un boxer maintenant, c'est nouveau."

Je soupire et enlève le bout de tissu noir et je remarque avec amusement que tout mon corps a pris quelques centimètres. Je rentre dans la douche et ouvre le... Robinet ? Un espèce de gros bouton gris accroché au mur entouré par deux autres boutons bleu et rouge...

"Oh, voici la douche du futur... Amusant... Bon aller, je tente..."

Je ricane ironiquement, vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer après tout! Je tourne le bouton gris vers le rouge, supposant qu'il en sortirait de l'eau chaude. Attendant que de l'eau sorte de tuyauterie du futur, j'entends une voix robotique sortir de cette dernière, me faisant sursauter.

-Bienvenue Belphegor-sama, à quelle température souhaitez vous votre eau ?

-Pardon? C'est qui qui parle là?

-Désolé, je ne comprends pas votre réponse, veuillez reformuler votre demande.

-Q-quoi? Mais elle se fout de moi celle-là !...Bon...22°c ?

-Réponse accordée. L'eau est maintenant à 22°.

-Et si je veux une eau moins chaude, je fais comment? Je parle encore avec un pommeau de douche?

Mais le pommeau ne répond pas, je n'ai pour seule réponse les deux boutons bleu et rouge qui clignotent. Je soupire longuement, moi qui voulait une douche pour me relaxer, c'est foutu. Je passe donc ma tête sous l'eau et appuie sur le bouton rouge pour augmenter la chaleur. L'eau coule le long de mon corps, ça fait du bien, je lève la tête et ferme les yeux. Je tente de refaire le point mais je suis lassé, ma colère est partie comme elle est venue. Alors, je fais le vide dans mon esprit, ça ira mieux après, j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Je soupire de bien être et commence à voir un petit côté positif pensant que ça ne peut pas être pire. Mais je sens des bras froids entourer ma taille et un souffle chaud près de mon oreille murmurer mon nom.

"Merde ! Encore un putain de robot ou quoi?"

-On peut pas prendre sa douche tranquillement? Merde à la fin ! Dit-je en me retournant avec une colère retrouvée.

-Bel-sempaï~?

Je fait face au propriétaire des deux bras et écarquille le yeux. Un gosse, vêtu d'un bermuda noir et d'un débardeur blanc, qui devait avoir dans les seize ans, plus petit et plus mince que mon corps actuel. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux vert. Mais je suis trop énervé pour bien l'examiner. Je lui réponds froidement.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là exactement?

-...Euh... Bel-sempaÎ?

-Arrêtes avec tes "Bel-sempaï"!

-... Désolé...

-Merde, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens t'incruster ici pendant que je prends ma douche?

-Euh... Je pensais que...

-Tu pensais que quoi? Et puis d'abord t'es qui toi ?

Le garçon se fige devant moi, il a l'air surpris par ma dernière phrase. Il baissa la tête timidement et marmonna un "excuser moi" avant de quitter la salle de bain.

"Il parlait doucement mais il a pas l'air timide... Pourquoi un gosse comme ça viendrait interrompre la douche du moi futur?"

Je sort brusquement de la douche en attrapant une serviette et l'enroule autour de ma taille, mes cheveux sont trempes mais je m'en fous. Je quitte la salle de bain sous les adieu du robinet robotique. Je fonce vers ma chambre et vois le gamin aux cheveux verts assis sur mon lit. Il fait la tête d'un môme qui a fait une connerie et qui est puni de sorti pour le restant de sa vie. Je m'approche, il lève la tête vers moi, les yeux suppliants, il veut quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je penche ma tête vers la sienne, une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux émeraudes, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je le coupe en reposant ma question.

-Toi, je peux savoir qui tu est?

-...

-Dis, t'es sourd ou tout simplement con?

-Mais merde, à quoi tu joues Bel ?

-Pardon? C'est moi qui joue? Putain, c'est toi qui t'es collé à moi pendant que je prenais ma douche alors que je te connais même pas!

-Tu trouves ça marrant peut-être?

-Oh putain... C'est bon, j'me casse, c'est pas la peine de me prendre la tête avec un môme.

Je me relève et enfile un tee-shirt rayé et un pantalon en cuir noir. Dieu merci, j'ai toujours les mêmes goûts dans le futur. Je balance la serviette sans retenue dans la salle de bains après mettre séché les cheveux rapidement. Puis, je sors de ma chambre avec l'autre môme sur les talons.

-B-bel !

-Ta gueule ! Retournes chez tes parents le môme !

Il ne dit rien et arrête de me suivre. Enfin! Je descends l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine, avec tout ça maintenant j'ai la dalle! Le manoir n'a pas trop changé apparemment, bizarre, j'aurais parié qu'il aurait dû être reconstruit avec un boss pareil... Oh, mais peut-être que le boss a changé... Nan pas possible. On a dû renforcer les murs, c'est surement ça. Je me dirige vers ma bouffe et une délicieuse odeur vient me chatouiller les narines.

J'entre et vois Lussuria aux fourneaux, comme d'hab', c'est et ça a toujours été lui qui préparait la bouffe. En même temps, c'est le seul qui s'y connaisse assez pour pas faire flamber la pièce. Je m'avance et prends place à l'immense table, toujours la même apparemment, les gravures que j'avait fait avec Mammon sont encore là. Je souris et passe un doigt dessus suivant les traits des "Prince-sama", "I love $" et "Varia power". Soudain, la cuisinière se rend compte de ma présence et se met à faire une mine nostalgique.

-Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont là, dis donc, je les avaient oubliées.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à t'en débarrasser apparemment.

-Hé non! J'ai tout essayer mais finalement c'est rester, bon, ça fait des souvenirs.

-Ushishishi~~

-Héé bien! Voila au moins dix ans que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire de la sorte! Dix ans, comme ses gravures d'ailleurs.

-Hum... J'avais envie... Bordel, j'ai la dalle, dis y'a quoi à bouffer Luss?

-Non mais que veux dire se langage Bel-chan? Je croirais te voir quand tu avais 17 ans!

-Euh... Petite séance nostalgie.

"Merde, c'est vrai, en dix ans j'ai dû changer d'habitudes. Rah, ça craint! Bon, au moins, c'est sûr je suis dix ans dans le futur. C'est bien ma veine. Et puis c'est qui l'autre gosse? Merde il m'a même pas répondu, tu vas voir qu'avec ma poisse c'est un mec important ou un truc du genre. J'ai vraiment cru que je sortais avec lui, pour qu'il vienne squatter ma douche!"

Je continue de cogiter dans mon coin pendant que Lussuria me prépare un bon p'tit déj', je sais pas si je bouffe toujours la même chose alors je me suis contenté de lui sortir un "Comme d'habitude" et ça à l'air de faire l'affaire. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant que je suis le Bel du passé. Si je leurs dit, déjà ils ne font pas me croire mais surtout si jamais ils ont un doute, ils vont m'envoyer chez l'autre paysan! Le Vongola! Et ça c'est hors de question, plutôt mourir que de rester près de ce nain au air de sainte nitouche.

Puis soudain, je me rappelle la tête que faisait le mioche tout à l'heure, merde, et si il se doutait de quelque chose, et si il en parlait aux autres! Connaissant Lussuria, il craquerait devant ce petit lutin vert et en parlerait au Boss. Et là, direction le couvent! Putain, c'est pas vrai mais quel con! Mais quel con!

Pendant que je me lamente sur moi-même, Luss pose devant moi des plats au air merveilleusement délicieux! Sans réfléchir, je m'y attaque sans ménagement, j'ai trop faim pour faire des manières. Alors je mange, je me goinfre, j'ingurgite encore et encore, sous les yeux surpris et bienveillant du gardien du soleil. Puis, une fois repu, je m'étire allègrement et jette un oeil à Luss, lui n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi grand et musclé, la seule différence est son espèce de crête rouge sur son crane, bordel on dirait un coq. Finalement, je trouve comment engagé la discussion.

-Ouais, dix ans déjà, il s'en est passé des choses quand même.

-Oh, je te le fais pas dire!

-Des choses vraiment bien mais certaines... lança-je lentement pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Oh oui, le départ de Mammon m'a vraiment attristé. Elle était comme ma fille.

"Quoi? Non, pas Mammon! Merde, Putain de bordel de merde!"

-Oui, je l'a regrette beaucoup, on s'amusaient bien ensembles.

-Je me rappelle bien, vous étiez comme frère et soeur! Mais que veux-tu, c'est son devoir d'Arcobaleno.

-Oui oui, je comprends. Et concernant son remplacement...

-Fran-chan est merveilleux! Au début, je pensais qu'il était trop jeune, lui qui est si mignon avec ses cheveux et ses petits yeux verts!

"Bingo! Alors cet enfoiré s'appelle Fran!"

-Hm...Ce n'est qu'un gamin...

-S'il te plaît, Bel, tu ne va pas recommencer, je sais que le départ de Mammon ne t'a pas plu mais je croyais que tu appréciait Fran?

-Moi? L'apprécier?

-Oui, en tout cas c'est ce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas longtemps. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés?

-Non non...

-Tant mieux, les disputes d'amoureux, moins y'en a plus on s'en porte!

Je failli tomber de ma chaise.

"Il vient de dire "disputes...d'amoureux"? Merde..."

Je me lève brusquement, marmonne quelque mots incompréhensible à Lussuria et fonce vers ma chambre. J'ai enfin les infos que je voulais, je sais qui est le gamin et où est Mammon. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne me plaisent, enfin, surtout la dernière.

"Mon futur moi sort avec un gamin du nom de Fran, qui est aussi le remplaçant de Mammon!"

* * *

Chapitre 2 un peu plus long :)

Dans le prochain chapitre : flash back sur le passé/futur de Bel... Ou le passé de Fran, voilà c'est mieux ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic !

Laissez une review :) ou pas... :(


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour mes fics, il ne m'appartiennent même pas un petit peu :p

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

3ème chapitre assez court et bien triste... Je l'ai bien fait souffrir le pauvre. Me taper pas u.u"

Bonne lecture :)

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Fran

Je suis assis sur le lit de Bel, je repense à sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

"Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus, alors je pensais te faire une surprise. C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait d'habitude à chaque retour de missions, même tu n'es partis que trois jours tu rentres dans ma chambre, me saute dessus et me fait l'amour."

J'appréhende toujours quant on se revoit après une courte séparation mais dès que je te vois, mon angoisse disparaît et je suis euphorique. Plusieurs fois, je t'ais dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as répondus que c'était réciproque. C'est vrai, je t'aime vraiment.

"Bon c'est vrai que des fois tu as mauvais caractère, tu peux avoir des tendances sadiques ou carrément perverses mais là..."

J'avais vraiment l'impression que tu étais redevenu comme avant, comme à notre première rencontre. Mukuro-san venait de m'apprendre que je devais faire remplacer l'Arcobaleno de la brume chez les Varias. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais comme à mon habitude je n'ai rien dit et j'ai accepté.

A mon arrivé, la plupart m'ont direct détesté alors que d'autres voulaient tout savoir de moi. Mais toi, tu n'as pas cherché à me connaître, tu t'en fichais de savoir qui j'étais car pour toi, j'avais pris la place de la personne qui à l'époque, comptait le plus au monde.

Mais moi j'étais attiré par toi, tu me fascinais, j'observais chacun de tes mouvements comme hypnotisé. Quand je partais en mission avec toi, comme par ennuie, on couchait ensemble. Tu étais violent, sauvage et tu faisais tout pour qu'il n'y est aucun attachements, je pouvais le sentir, ton mépris me consumait lentement.

Peu à peu, je me sentais vide, je n'avais plus envi de rien sauf de toi, de te voir, de te toucher, de t'embrasser. C'en est devenu une addiction, tous les jours je priais pour que tu me viennes dans ma chambre et même si tu me traitais comme une pute, je le voulais tellement, j'en avais envie... Non, j'en avais besoin. C'était nécessaire, la seule chose à faire pour que je ne devienne pas fou. Même maintenant, tu es la seule chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher. Mais tous ce que je faisais, même les plus anodines, te répugnait. Je pouvais le sentir, ton dégoût me lasserait le cœur jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

Finalement, Lussuria m'appréciait et Squallo n'avait rien contre moi. Ça m'arrivait de passer de bons moments, mais je ne pouvais jamais t'oublier complètement. On ne se parlait que lorsque tu me posais des questions en missions. Si c'est moi qui les posait ou qui parlait tout simplement, tu ne répondais pas. Je pouvais le sentir, ton indifférence me tuait, me faisait sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus sombres.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes larmes, les traces de sang sur mes draps ou mes hématomes sur tout mon corps ou bien mes entailles sur mes poignets, mais Mukuro-san est revenu un jour et sans m'expliquer, il m'emporta dans une de ses cachettes secrètes. Je n'étais pas en état de parler, j'ai même du mal en m'en souvenir.

Le sang abondant sortant de mes veines que j'avais moi-même sectionnées; mon corps maigre et fin dû au fait que je ne mangeais plus; ma bouge qui ne souriait plus à cause de mon désespoir et mes yeux dilataient et flou qui me faisait oublier la réalité.

Ce jour là, j'ai failli mourir d'une overdose mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi, car le produit que j'avais avalé avait fait un magnifique travail. Mon maître m'a gardé huit mois avec lui. Huit mois. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réapprendre à marcher, à parler et à manger tout seul. Puis, au bout de ses longs mois, je repris enfin une apparence "humaine".

Je ne voulais pas te revoir, car je savais que je replongerais alors je suis resté avec mon maître, il m'avait soutenu comme jamais. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Nagi, Ken et même Chikusa. Nagi est gentille, elle s'inquiétait pour moi, elle m'a un peu aidé aussi. J'ai tendance à trop la prendre pour ma mère mais ça n'as pas l'air de la déranger. Malgré toutes mes angoisses et toutes mes peurs, quelle ne fût pas ma surprise et ma joie lorsque Tu es venu en personne voir comment j'allais. Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé d'ailleurs.

"-Comment tu vas ? M'a tu demandé doucement. Il me semblait percevoir une pointe de tendresse.

-Ca va... Je commence à retrouver mes repères.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps?

-On ne te l'a pas dit?

-On m'as juste dit que tu avais fait une overdose d'héroïne. Mais je ne suis pas assez con pour savoir qu'on n'a pas besoin de huit mois pour se remettre de ça.

-J'ai fait une overdose et j'ai perdu trop de sang car j'étais trop défoncé pour panser mes entailles aux poignets...

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'étais trop défo-

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu te droguais et te scarifiait, hein ?

-...

-Dis le moi! Donne la moi ta putain de raison qui t'as poussait à faire quelques chose d'aussi stupide!

-...Toi.

-Quoi?

-C'est toi, la raison.

-...

-Je ne pouvais plus supporter ta haine, ton dégoût, ton mépris et ton indifférence envers moi.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je t'aime.

Ça t'a surpris pas vrai? Mais à l'époque, je n'avais plus la force de refouler mes sentiments. Donc que tu l'acceptes ou pas. Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. C'est un fait. D'ailleurs, toi aussi non? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas donné comme réponse un baiser si passionné. Puis tu m'as fait l'amour, c'était si différent que d'habitude. Là il y avait de la tendresse, de la chaleur et... De l'amour. Je suis auprès de toi au manoir de la Varia et on est devenus un couple. Voilà, ce n'est pas si dur finalement, surement parce que je suis sûr de tes sentiments. Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

Dis le moi encore s'il te plaît, mon amour.

Je referme mon cahier et pose le stylo sur le bureau, j'entends un "VOOII", signe que Squallo n'es pas loin. Je me lève et cache mon journal dans sa cachette habituelle puis je vois un autre cahier, ton cahier. Le mien est vert comme une pierre de jade, le tien est d'un bleu saphir envoûtant. Même si je sais que c'est mal, ton attitude de tout à l'heure me pousse à le prendre en main et à l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte violement en envoyant un juron au requin chevelu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de suivre ma fic :)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) :p

J'ai bien envie de faire des minis drabbles en fin de chapitre...

Proposez moi des couples et vous aurez droit à des petits bonus :) :)

See you soon !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos comemntaires !

Bon voici un chapitre un peu plus long :):)

Bonne lecture à toutes !

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

Bel

Je cours dans le manoir le plus vite possible, la discussion que j'ai eue avec Lussuria quelques minutes plus tôt m'a donné un petit aperçu de ma vie dans dix ans. Ma relation avec Mammon et celle avec ce Fran.

« Alors ce gars... C'est mon... Amant? Putain mais moi j'en savais rien ! Nan ce n'est pas possible, même si je sais que mon moi dans dix pense surement ça... Mais moi, je ne suis pas LUI... Je vais devoir lui expliquer qui je suis maintenant... Merde et moi qui voulait rester discret... J'ai beau m'en foutre complètement je ne suis pas aussi con que ça, ce pauvre gamin, gamin... Je dis ça mais il doit avoir mon âge...Merde j'arrive même plus à réfléchir... Tout ce que je sais c'est que il n'a pas dû tout comprendre tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait souffrir mais je m'en fous »

Je cours autant que mes jambes et mes poumons me le permettent, et on dirait que les putains de couloirs de ce de château ont encore grandis. Mais je continu, je longe ses longs couloirs aux murs beige et au longs tapis rouge. Je descends quelques marches et arrive en haut de l'escalier en montant les marches quatre par quatre. Enfin, je vois la porte de ma chambre, j'essaie de taper un sprint mais je m'effondre sur mes jambes. Je tente de me relever mais me heurte à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Alors que je lâche un juron, la chose balance un "VOOOII".

«Merde...Squallo »

Alors que je vois son bras s'approcher de moi rapidement, je me rattrape à la rambarde pour me relever et réussi à l'éviter de justesse.

« -VOOOOII ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous?

-Comment "qu'es-ce que je fous" ? C'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans abruti de requin ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps, je m'élance vers ma chambre.

« Putain je n'ai pas le temps je me prendre la tête avec lui ! Il n'a pas changé celui là, toujours entrain de gueuler! »

J'arrive devant la porte, je me plis en deux pour reprendre mon souffle mettant mes mains sur mes genoux. Je me relève prenant une grande inspiration. J'ouvre en grand la porte sans frapper en laissant ma bouche dire ce que je pense sur le moment.

« -Putain de requin chevelu !

-Ah, Bel »

Je relève la tête vers la voix, je ne l'avais pas vu en entrant. Il me regarde sans aucune expression mais il attend quelque chose. Il a la même lueur dans les yeux que tout à l'heure. Il ne dit rien et attends que je parle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je baisse la tête pour réfléchir et il détourne le regard pour replonger dans son livre.

« Il a pris une douche froide y'a quelque minutes par son amant et lui, il lit bêtement un livre ! Mais attends, ce livre j'le connais ! »

« -Ohé ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous à lire mon journal intime enfoiré ?

-Ben comme tu l'as dit je lis ton journal intime.

-Je t'ai posé une question merde !

-... Je vérifie un truc, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? La blague !

-...

-Heu...Dis, es-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé le lire ?

-Tu sais bien que non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'est promis ? De ne pas lire nos journaux ?

-Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi tu ne respectes pas ta promesse ? »

Incrédule, je ne le laisse pas répondre et lui arraches le journal des mains. Il ne proteste pas, il se contente de me regarder bizarrement.

« -T'aimerais que je le lise ton journal, moi ?

-Si tu veux, ça me dérangerais pas du tout.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi.

-... Tu... Tu me fais vraiment confiance.

-Oui, c'est normal non ?

-Euh, je suppose que oui. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder, lui me fixe intensément. Il a l'air de me détailler à chacun de mes mouvements. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Sait-il déjà que je ne suis pas celui qu'il aime ? Mes yeux changent de direction toutes les secondes jusqu'à se poser sur le cahier bleu que je tenais dans les mains.

« Le même cahier qu'à mon époque, on dirait que je n'aime pas trop le changement. »

Intéressé, je le feuillète rapidement puis revient sur la page que la grenouille lisait. Je me contente de lire un mot sur deux mais avec le regard de l'autre sur moi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Je tente de lever les yeux vers le gamin en face de moi qui ne cesse de me fixer mais un bout de phrase écrit à l'encre noire sur le cahier qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'en empêche.

« Malgré tout je l'aime… Je m'en veux tellement… C'est de ma faute… Il a tant souffert »

Je ne sens plus son regard sur moi, soudain, je ne pense plus à rien sauf à ce que j'ai écrit. Moi ? Non celui dans dix ans…

« -Alors Lussuria avait raison…

-Bel ? Murmura t-il doucement, me voyant troublé.

-Je… Je t'aime vraiment alors… Enfin, on… On est vraiment ensemble ?

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Bien-sûr qu'on est ensemble !

-…

-Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? Tu l'as écrit sur ton journal !

-Je… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça.

-Quoi …?

Fran ne dit plus rien, moi non plus. Je ne fais que le faire souffrir encore plus, il faut que je lui dise bon sang ! Il va comprendre, si je lui dis la vérité, il se rassuré et il ne fera plus cette de chien battu tellement mignonne avec ses yeux verts et… Merde, je commence à déconner moi. Bon en même temps si je sors avec lui dans le futur j'ai le droit de le trouver mignon, ouais mignon… Craquant et même sexy.

Je veux lui dire mais les mots ne sortent pas. Je plonge un peu plus mon regard dans le siens et voit qu'il est pratiquement en pleurs. Sa bouche s'étire en un rictus triste et… Dégouté ?

Il serre les poings fortement, je dois faire quelque chose avant qu'il explose. Alors je fais la première chose qu'il me passe par la tête, c'est-à-dire d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces et ont un goût sucrées, séduit par la sensation, ma main posée sur sa joue va plus loin derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre qui tenait son épaule droite se balade sous son bras pour finir derrière son dos puis en bas des reins, le serrant plus intensément contre moi.

Ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure et demande l'entrée prestement devant ma bouche en feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me laisse entrer et le fouiller entièrement. Nos langues se caressent, s'entremêlent puis se séparent pour mieux se retrouver.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, sa respiration ainsi que la mienne s'accélèrent. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux, ses joues sont roses, il est de plus en plus sexy. Je sens que je suis excité et j'ai bien l'impression que lui aussi.

Soudain, je ressens quelque chose, comme si je savais à l'avance quoi faire. Je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou et il frémit sous mes baisers. Je continue en montant vers son oreille et mordille doucement le lobe, il gémit. Mon corps connait tous ses points faibles. La mémoire du corps, hein ? Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Mais une pensée vient me stopper dans mon élan. Je sens que je commence à l'apprécier alors… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre mais en vérité, je ne prends aucun plaisir à torturer des gens pour rien. J'aime torturer mais pas comme ça, ça joue trop sur les sentiments et si ce n'es pas personnel, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Et puis, mon « moi » du futur l'aime. Vus comme c'est partis, je risque de me la faire la grenouille alors… Je relève brusquement la tête et le tient fermement par les épaules.

« STOOOP ! » crie-je mentalement.

« -Oulà, c'était juste, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

-Hm ? Bel ?

-Heu… Tu sais, il faut que je te dise un truc avant de… Enfin non, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi Bel ? Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Quoi tu trouves ?

-Tu plaisantes ? D'abord tu me repousses comme si j'étais un inconnu alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vus ! Et après tu fais semblant de plus me reconnaître et tu me traite comme un sale mioche ! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je me suis inquiétais ! J'ai cru que tu redevenais comme avant ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus ! »

« Ca y est, il pète un câble ! J'suis pas dans la merde maintenant ! »

Fran sanglote et finit par lâcher un torrent de pleurs pire que Lambo. J'ai du mal à garder mon calme et hésite à recommence la manœuvre de tout à l'heure ou de lui donner une sucrerie pour le calmer. Finalement, j'opte bien-sûr pour la première option, je lui donne un baiser tendre en faisant attention de ne pas trop le toucher au risque de ne plus du tout se contrôler.

Enfin calmé, je sépare nos lèvres et desserre mon étreinte.

« -C'est bon t'es calmé là ?

-*Snif*…Oui…

-*Soupire* Bon, au sujet de se que je dois te dire, c'est important alors pas de larmes, pas de crise et pas de gamineries en tout genre, ok ? »

Il me regarde longuement comme si je venais d'interdire à un môme de cinq ans de jouer à son jeu préféré. Puis il hoche la tête doucement me faisant signe de continuer.

« -Ok, alors déjà….

-J'ai une question !

-Quoi ?

-Le mot sur le cahier quant tu disais que tu m'aimais.

-Oui, et ?

-C'est toi qui l'a écrit ou pas ?

-Heu… Oui et non.

-Comment ça oui et non ? C'est toi qui l'a écrit ou pas ?

-Surement, mais ce n'est pas moi.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer aussi !

-Ben vas-y dis moi ! C'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Excuse ? Je te parle d'un truc de dingue super important et toi tu crois que je blague ?

-…Dis-moi alors. »

Je pris une longue inspiration et finalement lui raconte tout. Que je viens de dix dans le passé et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Il comprend alors pourquoi je l'ai repoussé et les insultais de la sorte. Son visage devient plus calme et plus rassuré, il sourit parfois mais il garde une expression sur le visage dont je ne connais pas la signification. Assis sur le bord du lit, je finis mon récit et me lève en m'étirant.

« -Tu comprend maintenant ?

-Oui…

-Bon, tant mieux, par contre, ne dis rien aux autres, je sais qu'ils ne croiront jamais.

-Pourtant tu me la dis à moi.

-Ouais mais toi tu me crois.

-….

-… Non ?

-Disons que c'est à voir. Il n'y qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Pardon ? C'est une blague là ? »

Mais il ne me répond pas, il ne jette sur moi et me plaque contre le matelas. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, je chercher alors son regard et vois l'expression inconnu de tout à l'heure se transformer. Un rictus sadique, démoniaque et pervers apparaît. Et je sens que je vais passer à la casserole.

Ne jamais faire confiance à une grenouille sexy, jamais.

* * *

Héhéhéhé chapitre 4 . Fran se rebelle (enfin!)

Prochaine chapitre : Lemon !

Ensuite j'aurais besoin de votre avis !

Alors laissez une petite review =)

Personne ne m'a proposée de couple pour des drabbles :(

Tanpis, ça veut dire que j'écris tellement mal que vous ne voulez pas de mes drabbles ? xD

Bon beh à bientôt et si vous avez pitié et bien proposez des couples .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Reborn ne m'appartient pas~~~~~

**_CHAPITRE 5_**

* * *

Fran

_Bel m'aime. Je l'ais lu. Je le savais déjà mais pourtant, il ne cesse de changer d'attitudes et ça me tue à petit feu. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, son baiser m'a grillé le cerveau, je me sens déconnecté. Je suis excité mais il me repousse et je me laisse aller. Non, cette fois, pas de douche froide. Je veux savoir la vérité. Et la vérité, oui, je l'ai eue. Mais je n'y crois pas même si c'est compréhensible. Comment Bel aurait pu traverser le temps ? Comment ça, sans rien ? Il m'expliquer doucement mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je pensais juste à une chose, comment prouver qu'il n'est pas LUI ? La réponse m'est venue simplement._

_« Le lien qui nous lient, quand nos deux corps fusionnent, je sais que je t'aime et que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »_

_C'est ces mots que tu m'as dit après notre vraie première fois. Ce jour-là, on s'est aimés tout simplement. C'est pour ça que maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir, même si je pense que ma méthode ne vas pas te plaire._

« -Oï, tu fais quoi là ?

-Cela ne ce voit pas ?

-Raaah ! Lâche-moi !

-Pas envie.

-Mais merde, j'te l'ai dit non ? Je ne suis pas ton amant !

-Techniquement si. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me dois de vérifier.

-Vérifier ? Mais bordel de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais le Bel d'il y'a vingt ans. Malgré ça, tu restes toujours le même Bel, mon Bel.

-Et alors ?

-Bel –sempai va m'en vouloir si je laisse n'importe qui faire n'importe quoi avec son corps.

-Je suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis moi !

-Hm hm.

-Putain ! Te fous pas de ma gueule !

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Tch, tu parles. Alors qu'es ce que t'es entrain de faire là hein ?

-Dis-moi, as-tu la moindre idée de comment faire revenir mon bel ?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir tu vois.

-Oh, dans ce cas, il nous suffit d'improviser.

-Hein ? »

Enfin, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes et vu la façon dont il me regarde, il comprend où je veux en venir. De ma langue, je caresse ses douces lèvres mais il ne me permet pas s'y entrer alors je me penche vers son cou et mordille sa jugulaire. Je l'entends me traiter de sale vampire et un sourire se forme contre sa peau nacrée. Mes mains qui tenaient ses épaules se déplacent sur son torse et plongent sous son haut rayé le faisant remonter par la même occasion. L'une de mes mains taquine son tétons gauche alors que ma bouche retente d'entrer dans la sienne, pressé de la gouter.

Il maintient fermement ses lèvres mais le pincement qu'il sent sur le petit bout de chair sensible le fait gémir et j'en profite pour le faire succomber. Nos deux lèvres se rencontre, se sépare et se retrouve. Je ferme mes yeux pour mieux intensifier le baiser et glisse mon autres main qui caressait ses cotes vers sa ceinture. Je le sens sursauter alors je préfère caresser doucement son ventre de haut en bas pour le détendre, je sais que la suite ne vas pas le calmer mais vaut mieux commencer en douceur. Je sens qu'il se relaxe sous mes caresses, il lâche un râle de plaisir et répond enfin à mon baiser. Nos souffles se font plus saccadés et le baiser devient plus passionné, plus violent, plus sauvages. Des frissons me remontent de la colonne vertébrale et j'ai terriblement envie de lui.

Je sépare nos lèvres pour le laisser respirer et plonge dans son cou et lèche, goute, mordille les moindres parcelles de son corps des clavicules au nombril. M'arrêtant surtout sur les deux bouts de chair délicieuse qui ne manque pas de le faire gémir de plus en plus fort. Puis m'amusant avec son nombril, il me supplie de continuer mais ses plaintes me donnent encore plus envie de le faire languir. Il est si beau, il craque et j'aime tellement quant il abandonne son masque, qu'il se lâche complètement, cette magnifique expression de désir abondant qui m'est exclusivement réservé.

Je remonte alors vers ses lèvres mais les frôle à peine, d'un geste vif, je défais sa ceinture et jette son jean en cuir sur la moquette bordeaux. Puis, je me penche vers son entre-jambe encore recouverte pas le boxer noir dont une bosse évidente le déformait. Je sais qu'il s'attend à ce que je lui enlève et lui fasse voir des étoiles mais le moment est trop intense, je ne peux pas lui donner se plaisir, pas encore. Je caresse alors la bosse dépassant et fait de lents, très lent mouvement de vas et vient, le faisant rager. Il bouge ses hanches en signe qu'il en voulait plus mais je résiste, je donne quelques coups de langue sur son bout le faisant gémir sensuellement. Je caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses et tire le boxer entre mes dents.

« -Alors, tu es devenu bien coopérant tout d'un coup. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, pas vrai ?

-Mmh… Ahh… Je…

-Ce bout de tissus, tu veux que je le retire, pas vrai ? Tu es si dur.

-Mmh…Nnh…Aaaah… »

Je ricane légèrement mais à l'intérieur je jubile. J'aime tellement inverses les rôles. Puis, sentant que moi aussi, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, j'entrepris de tirer le tissus et de l'envoyer rejoindre le jean. Puis voyant sa verge dur et tendu, comme à chaque fois, je me sens attiré et l'englobe entièrement dans ma bouche faisant se cambrer le blond brusquement. Je suce énergiquement, m'attardant sur le gland et faisant de longs mouvement de vas et vient. Il crie presque maintenant, ses mains déchirent pratiquement les draps tellement il aime ça. Alors, j'accélère le mouvement et sens une main se perdre dans mes cheveux.

« -Mmh… A-arrêtes ça… Je… Mmh…

-Et bien jouit, tu en as tellement envie. »Dis-je en relevant la tête quelques secondes.

Je replonge la tête mais il lève ses jambes et échange les rôles en donnant un coup de hanches et me prenant par les épaules pour me plaquer sur matelas.

« -T'as gagné la grenouille ! Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui fais !

-Si tu insiste. Mais tu es sûr de savoir comment on fait ?

-La ferme ! »

Et il fait les mêmes choses que moi précédemment. Goutant ma bouche, mon cou, mon torse et se débarrasse des derniers fringues qui le dérange. Nous sommes alors tous les deux complètement nus et il me regarde en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son regard me dérange, je sens que mes joues s'enflamment, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne là maintenant, je ne veux plus attendre.

« -Mmh…Bel… Vite… Prend-moi !

-Ushishishi~… Alors, ça fait quoi d'en pèter de plaisir hein ? J't'ai à peine touché et tu es déjà tout mouillé.

-Mmh… Ahhh…

-Hmm, ce que je préfère dans la grenouille moi c'est les cuisses. Pas toi ?

-Ahhh… Bel… Je t'en prie…

-Vas-y, crie !

-BEL~~ ! Baise-moi ! »

Sans prévenir, il me pénètre de tout son long mais je suis déjà trop excité pour me préoccupé de la douleur. C'est si bon, il cesse quand même de bouger quelques instants mais j'en demande plus rapidement. Il entame alors des vas et viens successifs, je gémis à chaque mouvement, lui lâche des râles de plaisirs intense. Le plaisir augmente de plus en plus, j'en demande moi aussi plus au fur et è mesure il accélère et ses mouvement de reins deviennent plus fort, plus rapides et plus précis lorsqu'il touche le point sensible à l'intérieur de moi.

Je cambre mon dos et rejette la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il n'y a plus rien autour de moi. Plus de chambre. Plus de manoir. Plus de mafieux. Plus rien. Seulement Moi. Bel. Le lit. Et le plaisir. Tenant mes cuisses dans chacune de ses mains, les écartant de plus en plus, il crie mon nom comme moi le siens lors de l'orgasme. Il donne des ultimes coups de bassin et autour de nous, tout devient blanc. Ces quelques secondes ont étaient les plus longues et les plus courtes de ma vie. Il reste un peu à l'intérieur de moi puis s'étale à mes côtés, nos yeux sont toujours clos.

Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je plonge dans un sommeil sentant ses bras autour de moi, me rassurant. Son cœur aussi s'affole. Peu à peu, ils se calment et nous sombrons.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il y aura deux autres lemons. =)

Bel a succomber a Fran ^_^ Happy ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira encore :)

Bon je vous laisse un petit bonus : les fameux drabbles =D

* * *

6918 :

J'ai rencontré une fille, elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais ces yeux, ils étaient vairons, comme lui. Décidément, tout me fais penser à lui en ce moment, même un simple ananas.

« Kufufu~~ Et bien, depuis quand est tu devenu si sentimentale, Kyouya ?

-La ferme ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent ?

-Hmm… J'aime te faire languir.

-La prochaine fois je te mords à mort !

-Kufufu~~ C'est déjà fait, je crois. »

Kyouya détourna les yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce type. Pourquoi aimait-il tant montrer ses suçons à tout le monde ? En sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le marquer à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

* * *

692718 :

Tsuna entra dans sa chambre et plongea dans son lit. Il était arrivé en retard au lycée et comme toujours, Hibari l'attendait au tournant d'un couloir. La marque qu'il lui avait laissé dans le cou ne faisait pas mal mais elle était plutôt voyante et c'est ça le plus embêtant. Il savait que si Mukuro le voyait il deviendrait jaloux et Tsuna se retrouverais avec deux fois plus de marques dans le cou.

« -On pense à moi ?

-Mu-mukuro-san…

-Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu va rester sous cette couverture durant le reste de ta vie ?

-Oui !

-Oh.

-….

-….

-Tu ne dis rien ?

- Non, si tu reste au lit le reste de ta vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en plaindrais.

-Tu vas en profiter ?

-Oh que oui.

-Et si je te dis ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu promets de ne pas être jaloux ?

-Oui. »

Malgré cette simple réponse, Tsuna se releva et fit une lueur passé dans les yeux de son gardien. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement du parrain et lui dévora le cou vigoureusement. Tsuna ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, son gardien était plutôt doué dans ce domaine et il n'avouera jamais qu'il a aimé ce que l'illusionniste lui faisait. Ni ce qu'il passait durant la nuit d'ailleurs, le gardien ne put se contrôler voyant le châtain rougir et gémir. Il était si sexy, il se sentit obligé de le faire siens sur le champ en jubilant mentalement contre Hibari qui lui ne s'était contenté que du cou de Tsuna. Le lendemain, Tsuna emprunta l'écharpe de Fûta pour que personne ne voie son cou tacheté de marques violettes. Ce qui bien-sûr ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kyouya.

« -Sawada Tsunayoshi, dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

-Non ! Pitié ! Hibari-san !

-Ne discute pas ou je te mords à mort !

-O-oui. »

Et c'est comme ça que Tsuna devînt le jouet sexuel de Mukuro et Hibari qui voulait toujours en faire plus que l'autre.

* * *

DinoXFuuta :

Fûta regarder le parrain depuis un bon moment. Ils étaient chez Tsuna, fêtant les 21 ans de Dino. Vingt ans, c'était tellement loin par rapport à lui, qui en avait que douze. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ses sentiments alors qu'il avait la majorité japonaise. Le jeune garçon prit alors son livre des classements et se mit à réfléchir au classement des personnes les mieux pour Dino. Il commença à fermer les yeux quand un grand blond l'interrompit.

« Fûta ? Tu vas bien ?

-Dino-nii… Oui tout va bien.

-T'es sur ? Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec Lambo ?

-Je ne suis plus un bébé ! cria-t-il, paniqué.

-Je sais, désolé. Qu'es ce que tu fais avec ton livre depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Hum… Je… Je fais des classements.

-Des classements de quoi ?

-De pleins de choses mais ce n'est pas important tu sais.

-Bon, si tu le dis.

-Je, euh, je vais me chercher à boire, je reviens.

-D'accord. »

Dino regarda Fûta partir, il courait presque. Il était trop mignon, la Mama l'avait obligé à mettre un costume car il devenait un « homme » maintenant. Seulement, il lui était un peu trop grand, les manches de la veste blanche dépassaient ses poignets et lui donnait un petit négligé à croquer. Le parrain fut attiré pas les petites fesses rondes mais ce senti mal et détourna le regard. Il était majeur maintenant, c'était de la pédophilie. Puis, pour se distraire, il jeta un œil au livre du garçon et tourna quelques pages jusqu'à tomber sur une très intéressante : « le classement des meilleurs personnes pour Dino Cavallone. »

Il sourit, ce gamin était vraiment trop mignon. Et dire qu'il allait devoir attendre neuf ans avant de pouvoir être autorisé à le toucher. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il attendrait quand même, le surveillant discrètement. Puis, il eut une idée en voyant un stylo trainait près du livre. Il s'en empara et nota une petite phrase sur la page puis referma le stylo et rejoignit le groupe dont Tsuna et Reborn. Fûta retourna à la table où il était précédemment, s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour l'attente mais il ne vit personne.

Il fit une moue triste et se replaça devant son livre et remarqua qu'il était à la page concernant Dino, il rougit et se demanda si il l'avait lu. Puis il voulu le fermer mais s'arrêta en voyant que quelqu'un avait écrit quelque chose dessus, il retenu ses larmes, qui pouvait oser faire quelque chose de si affreux. Puis en lisant, il reprit un sourire car il comprit que l'auteur était Dino. Il devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard du parrain qui lui lança un clin d'œil. Il baissa les yeux sur la phrase et sourit de plus belle.

« Seul 1er du classement : Fûta, 21 ans.

P.S : Je t'attendrais, ne doute jamais de toi. »

* * *

Review ? =)


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Merci pour tout.

Musique : Sia - Breathe me.

Bonne lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

* * *

Bel

« Allongé à tes côtés, je n'ai pas envie de me lever. »

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, ce fut ma dernière pensée près de toi. Je peux encore sentir ton odeur, ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. Blotti contre mon torse, tu dormais profondément. Mais le néant m'a rattrapé et m'a arraché de ce doux rêve.

Identique à la première fois, la désagréable impression d'être engourdi et impuissant, cette impression de sombrer. Comment l'oublier ? Elle symbolise notre rencontre, j'ai appris tellement de choses près de toi. Puis je me retrouve seul, dans ce lit froid qui m'appartient. Quelques heures plus tôt, j'aurais sauté de joie de me retrouver enfin dans MON corps, le jeune, le mien quoi ! Mais maintenant, je me sens tout chose.

Je reste allongé, je ne bouge pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je devrais être heureux d'être enfin revenu à mon époque mais je ressens un vide au fond de moi, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Toi.

C'est donc en paressant que je me lève péniblement et me dirige dans ma salle de bain. J'enlève mon unique vêtement et souligne que le boxer noir et devenu un short rayé. Je détourne le regard du miroir, je ne veux pas me voir, pas encore.

J'entre dans la douche et je me sens totalement abruti sur le moment alors que je demande de l'eau froide à la pommette de douche. En soupirant, j'attrape le pommeau et allume l'eau. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà pris une douche aussi froide mais ça me faisait du bien, je sentais que tous mes membres étaient engourdis et cela me faisait oublier les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue.

Après plus de trente minutes, je sors et prends une serviette et me sèche en prenant mon temps. Un bruit sourd me parvient, surement le Boss qui a explosé un autre mur. Encore. J'enfile les premiers bouts de tissus qui me tombent sous la main. Et toujours dépourvu d'humeur, je descens vers la cuisine où une bonne odeur se fait sentir.

Habitué à ce que l'ultime trou, causé par notre délicat Boss, fasse office de deuxième porte, je tente d'entrer par là mais bizarrement, me prend le dur mur épais. En entendant mon grognement imcompréhensible, Lussuria passe sa tête dans la porte qui était ouverte, chose rare.

« Olalah, alors toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir ?

-Avoir par quoi ?

-Le mur bien-sûr ! Vous avez pris la mauvaise habitude de toujours entrer par-là !

-Attends, j'ai entendu un bruit familier tout à l'heure, c'était bien LE bruit non ?

-Oui, le fameux bruit d'un mur victime de la colère du Boss… Il était là.

-« Était » ? Mais c'était y'a même pas dix minutes !

-Oui, c'était ce mur.

-Mais tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ?

-Dis-moi, es ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Alalah, vraiment pas marrant, bon alors écoute. Ce château est spécial.

-Spécial ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Bien qu'il y ait un gros dégât par jour, il n'en reste jamais une trace le lendemain.

-Hum… Tu crois ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention.

-Si, et il ne t'est jamais arrivé des choses étranges ?

-On fait partie de la Varia alors des choses étranges, ce n'est pas ce qui manque…

-Je te parle des choses vraiment hors du commun. »

Une chose hors du commun, ouais, il m'en ait arrivé une. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller.

« Disons qu'il m'ai arrivé quelque chose de bizarre mais qui finalement, n'était pas si mal que ça.

-Oh, tu vois !

-Mais quel rapport avec le château ?

-Il est magique !

-C'est ridicule.

-Mais voyons, Bel-chan, tu l'as dit toi-même, quelques chose d'étrange s'est passée, et le mur alors...

-Ouais ouais mais je ne crois pas à cette histoire de « château enchanté » bientôt tu vas me dire que y'a une princesse enfermée dans le grenier !

-Pourquoi le grenier ?

- On n'a pas de tour. Bref !

-C'est une sorte de sort qui

-Ah ! Voilà ! Le sort, bah tiens ! Elle est où la princesse ?

-Mais arrête avec ta princesse ! Ça te vas bien de dire ça d'ailleurs, toi qui te prends pour un prince.

- Je ne me prends pas pour un prince, je suis un prince, nuance !

-Oui oui, bon enfin ne me coupe pas la parole ! Prince mal élevé !

-J'ai pas été élevé…

-Le Secundo parrain des Vongola a fait construire ce château. Comme tu le sais, il ressemblait énormément au Boss, c'est pour cela qu'il utilisa le pouvoir de sa flamme pour donner au manoir le don de régénération.

-Le don de quoi ?

-De régénération !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Qu'importe ses dégâts, ils disparaîtront comme par magie.

-Mais encore ?

-Olalah, ces jeunes, rien dans la tête ! Tu vois le mur là !

-Je l'ai senti surtout.

-Il y a dix minutes c'était un énorme gouffre.

-AAAAH ! Je vois, c'est ce que je te demande depuis tout à l'heure mais bon.

-Maintenant tu connais l'histoire de cette demeure.

-Je dormirais moins con ce soir…

-Tu disais ?

-Non, rien en particulier.

-D'accord. Bien, les fourneaux m'attendent.

-Heu, minute, dis-moi….

-Oui ?

-Dans les choses étranges, es ce qu'un rêve peu en faire partie ?

- Quel sorte de rêve ?

-Heu… Du futur…

-Un rêve prémonitoire !

-Prémino quoi ?

-Prémoni… Qui montre l'avenir.

-Là je comprends mieux !

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il peut y avoir des effets secondaires. »

Ok. Alors, c'est à ce palais que je dois mon rêve, cool. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça même si ça me parait un peu douteux.

« -Bon alors, y'a pas de princesse ?

-Bel-chan !

-Bin quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ? C'est payé ?

-Mammon-chan !

-Yo, tadaima. (1)

-Okaeri (2) »

Je fus le seul à ne pas répondre, je n'en étais pas capable, devant cette créature. Mammon ? Nan, laisse-moi rire. Mammon fait 50 cm de haut et se déplace en volant et elle a toujours une vipère au-dessus de sa tête. Cette jeune femme devait faire 1m70, élancé et plutôt bien foutue. Des cheveux violet longs et des yeux de la même couleur envoûtants. Je reconnu pourtant la même cape noire et le même bonnet que le bébé. Elle portait un short qui laissait découvrir ses longues jambes et des petites bottines.

"-Ma-Mammon ?

-Bel.

-… Heu, je…

-Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Bon j'avoue avoir un peu changé.

-Un peu…

-C'est la loi ou le règlement en quelque sorte, tous les 20 ans, nous changeons d'apparence, nous Arcobaleno.

-Tu… Tu as grandi.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

-Heu… À quoi ça vous sert de redevenir des bébés ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester des jeunes toute notre vie, et tu imagines si nous ne vieillissons jamais, les gens se douterait de quelque chose. C'est mieux pour changer de vie.

-Changer de vie ? Tu vas me quitter ? »

Pourquoi « me » ? Son changement d'apparence me trouble-t-il tellement ?

« Non. Je ne compte pas partir de la Varia, enfin pour l'instant. »

Pour l'instant, oui. Je sais qu'un jour une grenouille te remplacera mais là, je n'en ressens pas l'envi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis plus le futur Bel, moi, pour l'instant, c'est elle qui compte.

« Cool, j'allais m'ennuyer sans toi.

-Je m'en doutais… J'ai pensé à certains plans pendant le trajet.

-Génial, on y va ?

-C'est parti. »

J'avais hâte d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Ces plans, son voyage et autres…

* * *

POV normal

« Pourquoi tu lis ton journal intime à 3h du mat' ?

-Ah Fran, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

-Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai plus sommeil.

-À 3h du matin ?

-C'est mieux que de lire son journal…

-Hm… Pas faux. J'avais juste envi de… Me souvenir d'un passage. Mais, c'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas avoir écrit celui où je parle d'un rêve prémonitoire. Je voyageais carrément dans le futur.

-Hein ? Mais c'est normal, c'est ton… OH !

-Quoi ? Y'a un problème, Fran ?

-BEL !

-C'est moi.

-C'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi ! T'es revenu ! »

Le plus jeune sauta à son cou et l'embrassa, le blond ne comprenait plus rien.

« -Oui… Mais de quoi tu me parles là ?

-Tu ne te rappelle rien de ses dernières 24 heures ?

-Heu… Mais depuis quand tu es rentré toi déjà ?

-Hahaha, depuis hier~ »

Il y eut un silence, et Bel regarda son carnet, puis il sembla comprendre.

« -Non…

-Si.

-J'ai vraiment voyagé dans le temps alors ?

-Et oui. Ça m'a surpris aussi, tu étais vraiment différent y'a 10 ans.

-10 ans ? Tu m'étonnes ! Évidemment, que j'étais différent ! Je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré. »

Puis, il retourna lire son bouquin. Il avait manqué à Fran, énormément même. Lui qui sait être dur, strict et violent ainsi que sadique mais qui reste doux et assume à 100% son amour pour Fran. Il n'a jamais honte de lui dire des mots doux et des paroles qui le font rougir. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Sa maturité, oui, c'est cela qui avait manqué le plus à la grenouille.

« Oh, mais dis-moi.

-Hum ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu es nu comme un vers ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Et bien…

-Tu as couché avec mon moi du passé ?

-… Oui. Mais c'était quand même toi, alors ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais trompé…

-Ouais, pas faux. En tous cas, tu vas me le payer !

-Hein ? Mais tu-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le blond l'embrassa amoureusement et le colla contre le matelas. Il avait osé prendre son pied sans lui, ça devait se rattraper.

« Mais attends, mon moi du passé, il n'a pas était meilleur que moi quand même ?

-Tu plaisantes, c'est moi avait le contrôle, une vrai sainte nitouche !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Espèce de sale grenouille, tu oses te moquer de ore-sama(3) ?

-Hahaha, c'est parce c'est toi… Mais ne crois pas que tu es plus mauvais que ton toi… Surtout pas !

-T'en fais pas, ça aussi je le sais.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et passèrent leurs nuits à faire l'amour comme des bêtes. C'était les vraies retrouvailles après tout.

* * *

Mammon avait dû partir de la Varia. Ca y est, c'était fini, après 9 ans de vie de couple, Bel et Viper devait se séparer pour de bon. Elle semblait un peu triste mais surtout habitué aux changements perpétuels dus à son devoir d'Arcobaleno. Lui ne disait rien, dégouté et pourtant, elle n'avait cessé de lui dire de ne pas se faire d'illusions, un jour, elle devrait partir.

Malgré ça, il l'aimée plus que tout. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui disait qu'elle partirait. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il aimerait encore plus son remplaçant. Il l'avait aimée. C'était affligeant et accablant mais c'était la vie, et cela ne se contrôle pas.

Après s'être résisté ce sûtra des plus OCC sur la séparation. Il rentra dans sa chambre et noircit son journal intime.

2 mois plus tard. La Varia organisa une fête en l'honneur du petit nouveau gardien de la brume, Fran. Bel l'attendait impatiemment, et dès son arrivée, à la surprise de tous ou presque, il se lie d'amitié avec lui. Fran le trouva fort sympathique mais l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux le gênait.

En effet, Bel le considérait comme son futur amant et hors de question qu'il vive les mêmes atrocités que son futur lui. Fran le trouvait collant, mais assez canon malgré tout. Il se trouva à penser plusieurs fois à lui quand il était seul car l'autre était parti en mission. Il lui manquait presque, à vrai dire, ces petites attentions, bien que presque inutiles, lui faisait plaisir.

Et quand ils partaient en mission ensemble, son cœur s'emballait et il se sentait euphorique, bizarre. Bel ne mit pas longtemps à lui avouer ses sentiments ou plutôt à faire avouer Fran qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Il ne leurs fut donc pas longtemps avant de devenir amants et amoureux, fou amoureux.

« Ils vécurent heureux… » Me dirait-vous. Malgré les maladresses, les blessures et les disputes.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » dit-on. Eh bien, oui, les deux amants vécurent leurs vies sans se souciait du lendemain.

Avec amour et sadisme certes, mais tant qu'ils s'aiment, que leurs dire d'autres.

À part : « On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain…

Et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN

Voilà, la fic est terminée.

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin et merci pour vos review.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragés et aidées.

Merci.

Okaeri = Bienvenue à la maison.

Tadaima = je suis rentré

Ore-sama = Moi de manière surestimé, pour les princes ou les rois.

* * *

Drabbles : 6918

Yamamoto était allongé sur le canapé d'une salle de réunion. Après avoir fait l'entrainement habituel, il était exténué. Et puis, de toute façon, Reborn avait décrété que ce bureau était le QG des Vongola, au lycée de Namimori s'entend. Bref, il se reposait, passant outre le fait que ce fameux bureau était celui du chef du comité de discipline, également gardien du nuage, le taciturne et violent, Hibari Kyouya. Il ne sauvait pas la veuve et l'orphelin, non, lui, il l'es faisaient pleurer ou plutôt, il l'es mordaient à mort, comme il disait si bien. C'est pour cela qu'en entrant dans son bureau, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le gardien de la pluie affalé sur son canapé. Ce canapé, qu'il n'utilisait d'ailleurs jamais sauf quand un certain jeune homme aux yeux vairons venait lui rendre visite, pas pour prendre le thé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bref, il commettait une grave erreur.

« Toi !

-Oh, Kyouya, Yo !

-TOI ! Tu oses t'approprier une chose qui ne t'appartient pas mais en plus tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

-Ah ! Désolé, mais c'est le QG des Vongola et on est collègues après tout.

-Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Après être parti avec un œil au beurre noir et une jambe foulée. Yamamoto Takeshi se jura de ne plus mettre les pieds dans ce foutu bureau. Le chef du comité s'empressa d'aller ordonner à son lieutenant de surveiller le bureau et de ne laisser personne y entrer seul et de le prévenir si le cas arrivait. Et puis, un jour, Kyouya vu Kusakabe arriver en toute hâte vers lui pour lui signaler qu'un herbivore tentait d'accéder à son bureau. Le chef, énervé, parti tuer ou plutôt mordre le fautif, sans quoi il tomba nez à nez avec celui qui l'avait aidé à inaugurer le meuble, Rokudo Mukuro.

« Je lui ai dit que vous viendrez le mordre si il entrait mais il n'a rien voulu entendre !

-Kusakabe.

-Chef ?

-Lui est un cas à part, je veux que vous me préveniez dès que vous le voyez dans les parages.

-Bien, chef.

- Laisse-nous maintenant.

-Bien. »

Il partit et Kyouya entra dans le bureau où deux yeux vairons le scrutait d'un air amusé, il ferma la porte à clés.

« Alors comme ça je suis un cas à part ?

-Tu es vraiment spécial, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Ku Fu Fu~~

* * *

Asari/G - 3980 :

Le premier gardien de la pluie des Vongola ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yamamoto Takeshi, le dixième gardien de la pluie. Il l'assumait et on peut dire que ça l'amusait aussi. Par contre, pour ce qui est de son ami, G, le premier gardien de la tempête, s'était le contraire. Lui, n'assumait pas du tout le fait qu'un morveux impatient et impertinent comme Gokudera Hayato est des points communs avec lui.

« Haha, pourtant, tu étais comme lui au même âge.

-Tch. Ne me fait pas rire, Asari. J'étais beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus intelligent.

-Et plus modeste aussi ?

-Oh, ça va !

-Haha, c'est étrange de se dire que nous aussi, un jour, on était à leur place.

-Mouais, mais je dois avouer qu'on n'était pas plus idiot à l'époque.

-Et oui. Dis, tu ne surveille pas Gokudera Hayato quand il est chez lui ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu le fais toi ?

-Évidement. T'as peur de le voir faire quoi ?

-Arrête de rire. C'est juste que je respecte son intimité.

-Le jour où tu respecteras quelque chose toi. Allez viens, on y va.

-Non mais ! Tch, c'est bon, j'te suis.

-Oh !

-Quoi encore ?

-Héhé, on dirait qu'on a autre chose en commun avec cette génération.

-Comment ça ? Mais qu'es ce que tu… EH !

-Haha, alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je dis que j'ai raison de ne pas le suivre chez lui. Et puis, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu surveiller pas Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Il dormait quand je suis parti. Dans SON lit.

-Bon aller, on part.

-Quoi déjà ?

-Non mais espèce de pervers ! T'as envie de te rincer l'œil ?

-Eh ! Il est pas mal le Gokudera ! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un !

-Non mais t'as fini oui ?

-Aller, t'as pas envie de savoir si ils font comme nous ?

-Rah, tu m'énerves ! Je me casse !

-Non, attends ! C'est bon, je plaisante ! Toi, alors. »

Ils partirent comme des ombres dans la nuit.

« Hé, Hayato, t'a pas entendu un bruit ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Non non, pour rien. Hmm, tu es toujours aussi serré.

- Tais-toi.

-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis.

Ils finirent leurs «partie de Monopoly » et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Uri/Kojiro

« Uri ! Reviens ici ! »

Le chat de la boîte Vongola du gardien de la tempête s'enfuyait à toute allure, loin de son maître. Comme à son habitude, les cris de cachette secrète des Vongola se remplissaient de cris animaux et humains. Hayato courrait après son chat qui, prit d'une envie folle d'aller faire courir son propriétaire. Mais plus que tout, Elle voulait aller voir son ami Kojiro, le chien de l'ami à son maître, Yamamoto Takeshi. Ces temps-ci, les deux humains restaient seuls dans leur chambres, laissant les deux animaux ensemble. Ils se demandaient ce que leurs maîtres pouvaient bien faire ensemble. Jiro, l'oiseau compagnon du chien partait lui aussi avec Hibird, l'oiseau d'Hibari Kyouya.

« Super, Jiro ! Aller maintenant à toi Kojiro !

-…

-Kojiro ? AH ! Où est-il ?

-URI ! Sale chat ! Reviens par ici !

-Hayato ?

-Oh ! Takashi ! T'aurais pas vu Uri ?

-Non, et toi t'aurait pas vu Kojiro ?

-Non plus.

-Étrange…

-Ah ! Là-bas ! Mais ! Uri !

- Hahaha, laisse-les, ils s'amusent !

-Raaah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer ! Faut s'entrainer !

- Tu ne dis pas la même chose quand c'est nous qui jouons et que eux sont seul…

-Quoi ? Mais, ça n'a rien à voir…

-Haha, aller viens.

Ils partirent et laissèrent les deux animaux jouer, se chamailler, etc…

(Je me rends compte que c'est plus un drabbles 8039 qu'UriKijiro… Bon, puisqu'on me la demander.)

* * *

Tyki/Allen :

« J'en ai marre, Allen.

-Quoi donc, Tyki ?

-Y'a-t-il une seule discipline où tu ne triche pas ?

-Heu… Le dégommage d'Akuma ?

-Oui, pas faux. Mais je te parle de quelque chose de plus… Normal.

-Heu… Eh bien, si je ne connais pas la discipline ou que c'est ma première fois… Je ne peux pas tricher.

-Oui !

-Tu en as trouvé une ?

-Allen, es-tu puceau ?

-Quoi ? Non mais tu ne penses pas à

-À ce que je pense, bien sûr que si.

-N-Non, hors de question.

-Réaction de vierge effarouchée. Laisse-toi faire, Allen.

-NOOOOOOON !

-Je serais doux, promis.

-Menteur !

-Je ne mens jamais… Ou presque.

-Non, non et non !

-Allen…

-Quoi ?

-Ce… N'était… Absolument pas… Une… Question.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Dure et longue fut la nuit d'Allen Walker. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas triché. Il avait perdu une chose et pourtant il en avait gagné une autre.


End file.
